The Collar
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: This is a request fic/sequel to Reunited V2. Link is traveling to the palace to get a new mission from Zelda when he decides to get some revenge on Maple. It backfires and now he's stuck with her. When Zelda sends him out on another quest with Maple following him around, how will Link cope with Maple's latest plan to gain power? There are warnings, but I don't know the right words.


**_I don't own the Legend of Zelda series._**

**_Alright, so this is a requested story from verifiaman. However, I am going to simply pitch it as a sequel to Reunited V2 (in which Link lives (that's two spoilers in one)) because I can live with myself knowing that and I'm not likely to screw this up if I think of it that way, so don't choke alright? This makes me feel better about writing this, knowing Link is getting on with his life. Enjoy._**

* * *

Link moved through the village calmly, looking for the materials he needed to keep traveling. _New throw blanket? Check. Another satchel? Check. A hay-bag for long journeys? Check. What's next? I need a new pair of boots and some tarp. Don't want the incoming rainclouds to catch me off guard…_

Glancing around, he spotted a vendor grinning at him and he made his way over. The tent seemed to be selling camping supplies and Link moved over to the tarps, examining them to see if they were any good. _Hm, this material is way too thin. The rain would break it or the wind would steal it. I don't need to be cheated._ Shaking his head, Link moved from the tent and continued through the market, ignoring the vendor's shouts for bargains.

Stopping to grab a new pair of boots from a shoe cart, Link noticed a cart-tent mix up ahead that was loaded with jewelry and cocked his head. _I could get something for Princess Zelda. Impa told me that she's been depressed lately. Ever since Midna went to war with the Duski in the Twilight Realm, Zelda hasn't been herself. I don't want that to affect the twins so maybe I can get her something to make her feel better. A bit of jewelry cheers anyone up._

Moving into the tent, Link gazed carefully at all of the necklaces the tent had. There was a sapphire one that would have looked beautiful on Zelda and would bring out her eyes, but there was also a topaz one that would go very well with her skin. Link sighed, looking between the two and grabbed the topaz, deciding that it was cheaper on him and wouldn't be a cliché to the princess.

Moving further through the market, the young hero spotted some vegetables and wondered if he needed to pack anything before his trip. _No, I can get all I need at the palace._ Link thought, shaking his head and spotting another tent selling camping supplies. The prices were lower than the other tent he had visited and the materials were more secure and authentic. Buying the tarp he needed, Link thanked the vendor and exited the market.

Coming to the stables, he put his purchases in the saddlebag of his horse and guided her out of the stall. Walking calmly with his horse, Link began his trek on the path to the palace. There was only a large field with a huge old oak tree between him and the palace, so Link didn't see the point of hurrying.

Striding calmly across the field, Link glanced around when he heard a soft grumble, but couldn't see anyone around. He shrugged and continued toward the large tree, hearing the grumbling get louder. When he was close enough, Link found a large door in the side of the tree and raised an eyebrow, listening at the wood.

"Where is that Maple now?" came the sound of Syrup. "I haven't seen that girl all day! Where could she be? I wish she would stop running off like this and actually do her duties. She can't possibly expect to be a sufficient witch if she can't even do her jobs." Syrup sighed and Link could imagine her shaking her head in disappointment.

Maple's missing again? Link wondered, thinking hard. If she's missing again, then that means that she's probably out looking for me to try stealing something else of mine. I still have to get her back for last time. That was my favorite hat she took and I had to follow her halfway around the village to get it back. Hm, maybe…

Link grinned and knocked at the door, quickly putting an exasperated expression on his face. The door opened and Syrup presented herself to him, surprise lighting her face. "Oh hello Link." She gave him a polite smile and ushered him inside. "What can I do for you?"

"Syrup, you haven't seen Maple around have you?" the warrior asked, feigning ignorance despite knowing that Syrup hadn't seen her.

"No, why?" Syrup inquired, beginning to make a cup of tea. "Have you found her?"

"No, but if she's not here, then that means that she might be out stalking me again."

"Excuse me?" Syrup stopped in her activities to stare at him in puzzlement.

"Maple enjoys following me around." Link sighed, ears lowering slightly. "She would always bump into me on purpose so that she could take my things.

Syrup's eyes narrowed angrily and she huffed. "Well, she's going to be in quite a bit of trouble when she gets home!"

Meanwhile, Maple was out flying again. This time, she had stumbled upon a ceremony full of witches. Cocking her head in confusion, she watched as the sacrifice was prepared. Her eyes widened when the witch in the lead held the knife above her head and chanted something. Maple was too far away to hear and by the time she flew closer, the only thing she heard was "…and grant me your power!"

The knife plunged and Maple watched as the witch began to glow bright green. The wind around them began swirling and all of the witches and elves around knelt to the ground, the lead witch grinning as she painted her face and neck with markings that Maple hadn't learned the meaning of yet.

Watching as the others in the coven chanted a kind of welcome for their new leader, Maple memorized the markings to research later. Turning tail, she flew for home, coming quickly to the field with the large oak that she and Syrup had moved to for the time being.

Midna landed the broom comfortable and leaned it against the outside of the tree, fishing her key from her pocket. Opening the door to her grandmother's latest shop, Maple crept inside and gently closed the door. She jumped in surprise when the lights suddenly flashed on and she turned to see Syrup glaring at her with Link at the table next to her.

_Link. Just the man I was looking for. He looks much more muscular than the last time I saw him. He's going to be delicious when I get my hands on him._

Syrup called back the younger witch's attention by clearing her throat. It was then that Maple realized the two had already spoken about her. _Shit. I'm screwed._

"Wonderful of you to return. Where have you been?"

* * *

_**Alright, so there's the first chap****ter. Give me more time and I'll give you the next one.**** For now, why not review and tell me what you think of this?**_


End file.
